


Wiatr

by 0trevskies



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Also Roach is the best, M/M, What can I say but I love smart mouthed pretty boys and broody assholes, i'm weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0trevskies/pseuds/0trevskies
Summary: If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt/Jaskier
Comments: 37
Kudos: 1714
Collections: Geralt is Sorry





	Wiatr

_If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands._

Jaskier bit at the inside of his cheek, eyes flicking to Geralt’s wide back, then down to his shoes. He started to turn with full intention to leave the Witcher on this lonely mountain. To have the last image be that tangled white hair the wind couldn’t resist mussing.

Something stopped him. Perhaps that same wind rose up to push him back towards this one he called friend. Perhaps he had adopted dragonheart by proximity. Whatever it was, against better judgment, Jaskier stamped through the dust toward Geralt so that his filling-less voice would be loud and clear. Even if it wobbled to hold his words.

“Now you listen to me you miserable man. I will not let you accuse me of being the ruin of your life when I am, as you insist to call me, nothing but a simple bard. Your life was already plenty unhappy before your shadow even graced that tavern all those years ago. Do not lay blame on me that destiny has thrown me into your path when I very much did not ask for it! It is your decisions that have led you where you are on this bloody cliff side.

Jaskier wished he weren’t standing near that cliff side where the man he was berating could easily throw him off of it, but call him a gambler.

“I know you are sick to death of everyone banging on about your destiny and what you are meant to do. But let us be honest, if you were so against it, if you didn’t care, you would leave. You would disappear and the world would keep on going. More people would die. More cities would fall. Babies would be born. People would fall in love. But you _do_ care.

He watched the twitch in the Witcher’s neck, the only sign that he was being listened to at all. Jaskier’s voice grew softer.

“Despite myth and gossiping ninnies, you care more deeply than almost anyone else I have met. You save people and monsters alike. You risk your life that you say I have destroyed. How can a life be ruined if you do not _live_ it Geralt? To love, to lose, to go on grand adventures that could end in suffering, and have obnoxious bards sing about you like lovesick milkmaids?

He shut his mouth with a click, finding his throat quite dry. All that could be heard was the wind beating against them and the surrounding rock. It was a melancholic flute.

When those cat-like eyes didn’t even blink, Jaskier sighed, moving to walk back up the slope to the path.

“You get your blessing. You will never see me again.”

He hadn’t taken one step before a frighteningly strong hand gripped his bicep. He jumped like a startled sheep, but tried to straighten himself and lift his chin high when he looked at Geralt. He refused to be scared of the man who had saved his life so many times.

Geralt frowned at him, jaw tense and mouth tenser. He turned them so they fully faced each other. Jaskier damned his height. It was a good thing the Witcher’s personality was so rotten or it would’ve been completely unfair.

“You always talk so much. It’s easy to get lost in your words.”

Jaskier relaxed a bit at his tone, voice back to its low grumble.

“Does that mean you forgive me for being the ruin of your life? And not to be biased, but I definitely would’ve blamed the power hungry witch first. She’s much scarier and able to ruin lives much more effectively.”

Geralt grimaced, but let out a heavy breath.

“You did not ruin my life, just complicated it.”

“More than it already was? Impressive.”

“Will you cut it with the smart mouthing while I try to apologize?”

Jaskier felt warmth bubble up within him, seeing the gold fire lighting in Geralt’s eyes again. The dead yellow they had been wasn’t a good look.

“Oh is that what you’re doing. Please continue. You can throw in how much you’ve complicated my life as well.”

Geralt squeezed his arm tighter, actually baring teeth at him. The steam quickly left him though.

“If you are so burdened by the decisions I’ve made, what do you suggest I do?”

Jaskier bit his lip. While the question was supposed to be sarcastic, the underlying note of genuine desperation was evident. He could always hear notes, even if he couldn’t carry them every time.

“Go to the child. Instead of fighting destiny, work with it. Make it your own.” He paused. “And maybe stop using women as your emotional crutches.”

Geralt glared at him.

“Including lovesick milkmaids?”

Jaskier flushed, twisting himself out of the strong grip, really now leaving. For all his lecturing on love and loss, he should know a thing or two about it.

“If you’re just going to be nasty-“

Geralt was in front of him before he even heard the footsteps.

“You were truly speaking of yourself?”

Jaskier tried to move past him.

“Oh now you listen to me, lovely, right when it doesn’t matter-“

“It does matter-“

Jaskier shoved him in the chest, which did practically nothing to move him.

“You care not when I call you friend, why would any other feeling matter to you!”

Geralt grabbed his wrists, suddenly all too close to him. Jaskier stared at him, lips parted, breath quick in his chest.

“You have already pointed out that I care all too much.”

“What-“

Any panicked breath left in him was stolen by cold rough lips. The smell of leather and saffron invaded his nose. Then it was gone.

They stared at each other, the wind seeming to have stilled along with his heart. He took his breath back, mouth going from gaping to a grim line.

“You can’t just kiss your problems to make them go away Geralt, as much as you might try.”

“That is not why I kissed you.”

“Well I have a hard time believing that you did it for love when you drove away the woman you seem so bent on.”

“I thought I loved her.” Geralt closed his eyes briefly. “She and I…we’re of the same cloth. Beaten, dirtied, but still surviving. I thought that I needed her, for there would be no one else like her. I needed someone who was like me.”

Jaskier shook his head, heart resigned to its fate.

“I am realizing that I do need her, but not as a lover. We are too similar for that. You were right, I do need more friends, and I think she has to be one.”

The bard blinked, raising a brow.

“Where does that leave me Geralt?”

Sharp teeth flashed a weary smile.

“You and I are very different but we put up with each other?”

“Wow, please leave the romantic prose to me, because that was terrible.”

“Fine.”

Jaskier brought a hand up, running the back of his knuckles across Geralt’s cheek, really just to test that this was a thing he was allowed to do now. He nearly flinched when the cheek leaned into it.

“Well, now you’re really stuck with me. You can’t blame me ever again.”

Geralt sighed, as if he already regretted this decision, but smiled grudgingly.

“Hm.”

He turned away, back towards the path. Jaskier followed after a moment.

“Now what?”

“Back to Roach. I apparently have a witch to apologize to and a child to find with my stupid bard in tow.”

Jaskier grinned.


End file.
